


自食其果

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	自食其果

  
两人最近吵架了。  
原因是张艺兴上次通宵未归，说是公司年会饭局之后又去唱歌，后来就直接在公司附近的同事家里歇下；可吴世勋熟识的酒吧朋友却短信跟他说，那晚目击到张艺兴在夜店和一个男的有说有笑，明显不是刚搭讪认识的关系。无论是搭讪认识还是熟人碰面，光是张艺兴隐瞒不报就已经足够让吴世勋气到爆炸。  
「长啥样的？」  
「他又不是不认识我，我只能远远看一眼，哪儿看清啊」  
偏偏吴世勋又喜欢生闷气，让对方丈二和尚摸不着头脑，对这小祖宗百依百顺依旧只得到他的哼哼。

所以已经是连续第三天的晚上十点，吴世勋明目张胆地穿着要去夜店的装备——半透能隐约看到他肌肉线条的黑衬衫，紧身能勾勒出他紧致臀型的皮裤，裤缝还装饰着两排毫不累赘的铆钉。除却是要在这时候独自出门这点，张艺兴简直要在心中打个十分。  
"又出去？"  
从第一天的争辩，前一天的冷漠，到今天淡定的询问，张艺兴已经迅速适应不打算让吴世勋这不明原因的明显负气行为惹怒自己。  
"嗯。"  
调整了下左腕的手表，吴世勋站在门口没看张艺兴。明知自己这种不坦明原由故意让对方猜猜猜的行为确实幼稚了点，但他一心认定了这次就是张艺兴不对，死都不肯开口。  
"哦，那你好好玩。"  
脑子里不着边际地想着些其他什么事，例如今晚要不故意留俩口红印回家，也没正眼看张艺兴伸到面前的手，也就随手打招呼程度地把手掌覆上去回握一下。  
"？？"  
被久久没有松开，吴世勋才终于转头看向张艺兴，正撞上后者带了点得意的小表情。  
"想一个人出去玩，可以呀，看看撕烂谁的手皮。"  
吴世勋想将手抽出来，却发现掌心已经被502胶粘住，分不开了。凭张艺兴对他的了解，再大的矛盾连架都不会打，更别提硬是扯开破皮见血的事了。  
张艺兴那得意的小眼神已经变成了得意到掩不住的笑，那表情看在吴世勋眼里简直就俩字：欠操。  
人还在气头上，可是出门的念头倒消得干净，脱了鞋就往里屋走。  
"诶……干嘛？"  
本来张艺兴的小算盘无非是让吴世勋甩不掉他，不管他今晚打算去夜店跟谁玩，这俩黏一起的手还不够宣布所有权的嘛。所以他其实也换好衣服，更为普通的休闲T恤和宽容牛仔裤，总能让本来就有点娃娃脸的他看起来跟个未成年的高中生似的。计划赶不上变化，他也不明白吴世勋这突然唱的哪儿出。  
把人拖进浴室，吴世勋用那只自由的手打开浴缸的水龙头，直接拨到热水那边。  
"502胶用热水泡五到十分钟就软化了。"  
张艺兴刚想跳脚，以为他还是想一个人开溜，裤子却突然被吴世勋熟练地解开扒下。  
"泡一会。"

晕晕乎乎间，张艺兴竟然还在思索明明只要泡手，为什么两个人都要泡进热水这件事。直到水位终于上升至大腿的地方，较为敏感的皮肤才觉得水温有些烫，从跪坐的姿势一下子立起来，晃动的水轻轻拍打着浴缸面。  
两手交握的别扭姿势，让两人只得将手肘磕在浴缸边沿上立在一边；无法拉开的身体距离以及狭窄的空间限制，让张艺兴分开双腿坐在吴世勋的腿上。吴世勋的腿长得让人有些嫉妒，微微屈膝才能把整条腿放进浴缸里。  
可是浴缸太窄，跪立的膝盖只能在两边弧度的位置打滑，张艺兴尝试性地再次慢慢坐回最适合他的那个位置，热水让他敏感的大腿内侧的皮肤瞬间一片绯红。  
泡进浴缸之前，因为不方便脱衣服，吴世勋干脆用嘴解下手表放一边，穿着衣服就跨进来，倒是格外熟练地将张艺兴的下身扒了个彻底。  
歪着脑袋原本做着其他打算，可看到张艺兴坐在他倾斜的大腿上，试图往后挪动以避开重点位置接触的样子，跟坐在滑滑梯上努力不让自己下滑的小孩一般可爱的时候。吴世勋干脆竖起膝盖让他直接落入低谷，将人夹在自己的身体和双腿之间。  
"你干嘛！"  
暗笑着张艺兴明知道他在干嘛，无视掉这句无异于"你别乱来"的警告，吴世勋用左手按着他的肩膀把抬起的身体又压下去。  
张艺兴不敢轻举妄动，倒不是担心让吴世勋起什么反应，反正藏在裤子底下的东西从一开始就顶着他了；他是担心被吴世勋发现，此时盖在T恤下的自己分身的窘态。  
"想要我碰碰吗？"  
这具承载了吴世勋所有性幻想的肉体，无论怎样细小的变化都没可能逃过他的眼睛。  
"不……不麻烦了……"  
"我不觉得麻烦。"  
说着就要伸手"相助"，张艺兴继续摇头将衣摆拉低，用手盖住那个位置。  
"……你到底在生什么气啊。"  
之前已经问了很多遍都没得到答案，这次也毫不例外被转移话题。  
"大吗？"  
要不是身体被顶得一颠，张艺兴那反应能力哪儿能适应这突然的话题转换，本就被热气蒸得通红的脸，也没法变得更红。这时候不能否认也不能沉默，不然吴世勋铁定要说"干到你觉得太大了受不了为止"，只好鼓着腮帮子，特别短促地回了一句。  
"大……"  
"那你还出去找别人？！"  
胸前被隔着衣服突然揪起，带了怒气的力度让张艺兴直吸凉气。这让人怎么回答都是错啊！而且这突然的话题展开他有些没听明白。右手还拽着衣服，想用左手推开吴世勋，被黏的死死扣得紧紧的手根本动不了，此时才懊悔自食其果。  
吴世勋早就有些耐不住，叼住猎物似的咬住张艺兴脖子，左手滑进湿透贴在他屁股上的T恤里，手指左右分开臀缝让热水直接冲刷穴口。  
"烫啦！"  
对于敏感的粘膜来说烫也只是一时的，适应之后便演化成无法躲避的刺激，丝丝融入血液里，升温灼烧着理智。两根手指就着热水，从温热软化的入口伸进去，身体差点跳起来。边动作着，吴世勋边用脚跟将放水的龙头压下关上。  
"要是不道歉，今天不会让你这么轻松结束的。"  
"所以说我做了什么嘛！"  
一副不明真相被冤枉的的表情别提多惹人怜爱了，吴世勋的别扭也消退不少。  
"你没回来那晚到底去哪了？"  
"饭局唱歌，然后住同事家里啊！"  
"还瞎说！"手指抽出，想用手掌狠狠打一下屁股作为惩罚，可力度被水缓和掉大半。"有人跟我告状你跟一个男的去夜店了！"  
"你怎么宁愿信别人也不信我啊！"张艺兴气得使劲用还握在一切的两只手猛捶吴世勋的胸口，"是不是那个每次去酒吧总要请你喝酒的小个子！"  
吴世勋突然咯噔一下，倒不是做了什么昧良心的事，是张艺兴猜的太准了，难道他那晚真在夜店，而且发现他的朋友了？  
"你怎么知道的？"  
"因为你傻呀！"  
吴世勋的气还没消干净，张艺兴的气又上来了，屁股使劲往吴世勋的重点部位压，水都被动作带出浴缸，恨不得把他坐残废掉。吴世勋也是确实疼得都有点软下来，赶紧搂紧怀里人的腰，严丝缝合地压胸口。  
"快说，为什么？"  
风水轮流转，张艺兴变成缄口不言光哼哼的那个，一点也不给好脸色。  
吴世勋终于觉得这里面大概是有什么误会，转而温声细语地哄人，终于将黏在一起的手放进热水里泡着。  
"告诉我怎么回事，我就用你最喜欢的方式咬你胸前，握着你的下面，温柔地将你里面塞得满满的……"  
尽管被撩得身体一阵颤抖，却还是嘴硬冷哼："最后爽的不还是你自己，没诚意。"  
"那这样"，吴世勋抬头，张嘴含住张艺兴的嘴唇，舌头顶进去纠缠着把他的舌头拖出来，用湿润的双唇吸允。  
热水晃动着拍打身体，就像带着感情色彩的软鞭抽着后腰。  
"舒服吗？"  
在水汽满布的空间里本就有点缺氧，很喜欢这种温柔的亲密动作，张艺兴诚实地点点头。  
"那告诉我是为什么？"  
胶在热度下已经软化，泡在热水里的手却没有分开，吴世勋抓着张艺兴的手掌，慢慢将还残留的一点胶从他手掌心搓下来。  
"……你问他看到我那天穿什么了吗？和我一起的男的长什么样？……那家伙对你有意思啊，每次他的眼睛就跟长你身上了似的……"手掌心也被搓得痒痒的，有点想将手抽出来，却再次被吴世勋的五指交扣住。"……你要是信他，跟他好去就是了……"  
说着说着，醋意浓得吴世勋鼻子都发酸，对自己也有些哭笑不得，  
"是我不好，误会你了。"  
"……我不就一天没回家，你竟然跑出去两天……今天要不是我拉住你，是不是就要去找那家伙了……"  
再多言语上的安慰都显得太匮乏，吴世勋觉得包裹在裤子里的东西也被热水泡得发胀，一手抚着张艺兴的后背，一手解开裤链将东西掏出来。  
环着腰托着臀，就着水的浮力轻松就把身体抬起，肉棒沿着臀缝时而浅浅磨蹭，时而卡进更紧致的股沟里，隐约划过穴口。  
"还生气吗？那允许我进去吗？"  
张艺兴心想这种羞耻play到底是对谁的惩罚呢，听起来像是真挚的询问，可怎么觉得自己才是被欺负的那个？  
张艺兴这才终于仔细观察依旧衣衫齐全的这个人，黑色的衬衫沾湿贴在胸口简直比不穿还要让人血脉膨胀。好看的手指一个个翻着卡住扣子的衣料，将自己想要紧贴触摸的皮肤一点点从衣襟后面展现出来。  
吴世勋将他这种主动的行为视为默认，左右分开被浴缸里的水加热变红的臀丘，推着热水就将肉棒捅了进去。  
"嗯……！"  
腰一个发软，狭小的空间里本就撑不稳身体，踩着光滑陶瓷表面的脚打滑，人牢牢坐在发胀的肉钉上。  
"啊……"  
深度像是直达嗓子眼，鼓着喉结的脖颈仰起伸直，失声叫喊般地张大了嘴。  
在水里穿着裤子并不舒服，但燃眉之急还是下面那根东西。两人都急不可耐地将湿哒哒的上衣脱下甩在瓷砖地上，焦灼的身体终于没有任何阻碍地贴合在一起。  
"……水……水进去了……感觉好奇怪……"  
在此时说出的感觉奇怪，就相当于在告诉吴世勋，已经舒服得无法控制自己。双腿找不到着力点，只能夹紧吴世勋精瘦的腰。可水的阻力却恼人地让人急切，饶是张艺兴自己努力扭着腰也觉得不够满足。  
"世勋……"水汽氤氲着眼神更加迷离，看起来像是快哭出来一般，"射出不来……"  
没再犹豫的，吴世勋抽出肉棒，跨到张艺兴身上，将人翻过身摆成跪趴的姿势，自己也跪在他身后，再次扶着经络都浮出的柱体找准入口，掐着细腰往后一带直接大开大合地肏干起来，水被两人的动作带的晃出浴缸，溅的瓷砖墙壁上全是。  
"……等会儿……你拖地……"  
潮湿的肉体互相拍打的声音更响亮，在浴室里回荡着，吴世勋还是在这淫靡声效的空隙里听见张艺兴蚊子声大小的命令。  
"你就，不能，不坏，气氛嘛……"  
两字两字地蹦出，随着语言，下身的力度也一下下加大，张艺兴觉得撑着浴缸边沿的手都酸了还是快要控制不住被撞飞出去的力度。  
"哪有……唔……慢……"  
"真要我慢点？"正说着，听见外头有人群欢呼的声音。"都是你叫我慢点的，干了你一年，累死我了~"  
"呀！……瞎说什么"  
"哈哈哈哈"，俯身下去把脑袋掰过来，侧头蜻蜓点水地啄一下，"艺兴，新年快乐。"


End file.
